1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device with a touch panel disposed between a display panel and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced electronic technology, a modern display device trends a portable and convenient structure, economy design of power, and a touchable operation. The touch display device is widespread applied on a television, a notebook computer, a liquid crystal display, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, an electronic book, and so on. The touch display device includes a touch panel disposed on a display panel, so that a user can touch the touch panel to generate an electronic signal for executing a predetermined program. Therefore, it is convenient that the user does not have to utilize an inputting device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a remote controller, and so on, to control the touch display device.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional touch display device 1 in the prior art. The touch display device 1 includes a touch panel 11, a display panel 12, a circuit board 13, a first connecting cable 14, and a second connecting cable 15. The touch panel 11 is adhered to a displaying surface of the display panel 12, and the circuit board 13 is disposed on the other surface of the display panel 12. The first connecting cable 14 is electrically connected between the touch panel 11 and the circuit board 13, and the second connecting cable 15 is electrically connected between the display panel 12 and the circuit board 13. The touch panel 11 is disposed on the displaying surface of the display panel 12, so transparency of the display panel 12 is affected by the touch panel 11. Thus, the touch panel 11 must be a transparent structure, and the adhesive disposed between the touch panel 11 and the display panel 12 must be made of transparent material. Due to expensive cost of the transparent adhesive and the touch panel 11, such as indium tin oxide (ITO) material, design of a touch display device having low manufacturing cost is an important issue of the touch display industry.